


axedrez

by 2davidbeckham3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chess - sorta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/2davidbeckham3
Summary: A game of chess.





	axedrez

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some images ([x](http://www.mundodeportivo.com/r/GODO/MD/p3/Barca/Imagenes/2016/09/01/Recortada/MD_20140906_MAS_DEPORTE_D_54415719425-kJ1B-U4141979254q6F-980x554@MundoDeportivo-Web.jpg), [x](http://78.media.tumblr.com/2b447809f0da26bf81950befd2c59ddf/tumblr_olsviaVFkn1qcuwk4o1_500.jpg)) to situate this work time/appearance-wise.
> 
> Title is Old Spanish for "chess" (apparently). Taken from King Alfonso X's [Book of Games](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Libro_de_los_juegos)

“Do you play?”

 

Lucho doesn’t understand why José insists on keeping up the act.

 

They both know that half of the team’s loitering in the hotel lobby waiting to sneak out when Mourinho turns his back.

 

They both know that Lucho doesn’t feel bad staying with José as the distraction.

 

Still, Lucho shrugs and sits down across from José. “Sometimes,” he says, watching José rearrange the chess pieces on the board.

 

“Well, I hope you’re good enough to keep up with me.” José smirks, moving one of his pawns and setting it down with a definitive  _clack_.  

 

Lucho knows enough, like any other Spanish kid who learned about King Alfonso X’s literary masterpiece about chess. Enough, but José doesn’t have to know that.

 

“Good,” José quips after Lucho moved his pawn up one space in response.

 

Lucho huffs out a laugh, meeting José’s bemused gaze.

 

They lapse into silence after that, interrupted only by the sound of the chess pieces moving the board and hisses of  _“Shh, keep it down. He’ll catch us.”_

 

_“Check.”_

Lucho spends most of the time between his turns staring at José's jawline, familiarizing himself with how he clenches his teeth right before he makes a move and the way José licks his lips to ward off a pleased smile after he captures a piece.

_“Check.”_

Lucho's barely thinking about his moves. He’s never had the patience for chess; Pitú was the one who won all the chess tournaments at their school.

_“Check.”_

Most of the lobby’s cleared out by this point, filled only by the faint sounds of the piano drifting up from the hotel bar. “It’s getting late,” Lucho says.  _I’m bored,_  he means.

 

“You don’t want to finish the game?” José asks, glancing up at Lucho, stare too sharp to be brushed off as simple curiosity.

 

This time, Lucho's the one who finds himself trying to fight off a smirk. "Why?" He’s never been subtle and he won't start now. He shifts in his seat, rolling back his shoulders with a disinterested sigh, spreading his legs wider under the weight of José's considering gaze. "Who's winning?"

 

“You.”

 

_Check._

 

“That’s it, then,” Lucho exclaims, slapping his hands down on his thighs before standing up and stepping around the table. “Gonna follow me up?” He grins mischievously when José moves to stand next to him.

 

“Maybe,” José murmurs, curt.

 

Lucho knows José; he knows how José loves to have the last word. It’s almost too easy getting under his skin, taking that away from him.

 

“Don’t make me wait too long, now,” Lucho teases, reaching over to give José’s shoulder a parting squeeze.

 

_Check._

He opens the door after two sharp knocks, grinning at the way José’s glaring at the towel on the door handle.

 

“Luis,” José demurs, dropping his gaze down to Lucho’s lips “are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Lucho turns around and walks towards his bed, calling over his shoulder, “Close the door on your way in, would you?”

 

_Checkmate._

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the X-Men fandom for the inappropriate use of ~tense~ chess scenes.
> 
> \- According to wikipedia, there's [a first-move advantage in chess](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First-move_advantage_in_chess) and I kind of wanted to play with that with how Lucho turns out to have some advantage over José, in the end.  
> \- Also, since this is set while Jose worked for Barcelona, I also wanted to allude to Lucho's growth/how people are surprised that he managed to be successful as a manager. ( aka surprisingly good at chess = surprising good manager ~metaphor~ This was meant to be something quick, so I understand if this didn't come through lol.)  
> \- Daily mail, but ["Jose Mourinho reveals his affection for Luis Enrique as Chelsea boss says 'he was my favourite when I was with Barcelona'"](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/sport/football/article-2744763/Jose-Mourinho-reveals-affection-Barcelona-manager-Luis-Enrique.html)  
> \- Full disclosure, I'm not the fondest of Mourinho, and idk how to write flirty stuff and yet.


End file.
